Teenage Nightmare
by minnesotan-angel
Summary: Kate's life is turned upside down when the new kid on the block moves in. His name? Tony Dinozzo. His game? Create utter mayhem and chaos, without lifting a finger. High School Fic.TATE!
1. Chapter 1

**Rated: T-for some bad language, and some violence.**

**Summary: Kate's life is turned upside down when the new kid on the block moves in. His name? Tony Dinozzo. His game? Create utter mayhem and chaos, without lifting a finger.**

**Pairings: you'll just have to see won't you! ;)**

**A/N: This little plot bunny was running around in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it down. I know that there are quite a few NCIS high school fics, but I wanted to just take my own jab at it… So here goes nothing! Hope y'all like it!**

**Disclaimer: While I came close to getting an autographed script for X-mas, I sadly do not own NCIS and am using it solely to entertain poor, destitute people like me that wish they did own the wonders of the NCIS world.**

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

"Hey Dad?" Kate's voice came through the open door to the basement.

"I'm in the basement Kate!" Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs yelled up to his eldest daughter. He looked up when he saw her shadow on his boat. "What's up sweetie?"

Kate pointed out the door and said, "Did you know that we have new neighbors moving in?" Gibbs shook his head, "No, I didn't. Do wanna go over and meet them?" Kate perked up. She always loved to meet new people. "Sure!" she said happily.

"Should we invite Abby along?" Gibbs asked. "Naw, she went over to Tim's house this morning, they're such a cute couple!" Gibbs smirked. Yes, his younger daughter Abby and her boyfriend Tim McGee were quite 'cute'.

"C'mon Dad! Hurry up, they might go inside and then it'll be all awkward!" Gibbs shook his head and took the stairs by twos. As they were walking out the door Gibbs got the first view of the new neighbors. There was an Arabic looking woman standing outside the moving truck lifting a small box. She had long black hair in a tight braid, and strong cheek bones that complemented her darker skin.

"Hey Sadeeqaty, which room do you want this to go in?" A boy of about 17 or 18 walked out of the truck and jumped down to the ground holding a large box. The woman looked up and shrieked, dropping her box, it landed with a loud thunk.

"Tony! Don't take the big boxes! What if you strain your arm!" Gibbs looked incredulous; the box didn't look that heavy, so why was his mom coddling him? As the woman grabbed the box from the boy, Gibbs saw that Tony was wearing a brace on his left arm. As he and Kate were walking up to the woman and Tony, they could hear Tony whining.

"Aww, c'mon Sadeeqaty! The box isn't even that heavy, and I need to start using my arm if I wanna get ready for football season!" Gibbs let out a small cough, announcing his and Kate's presence. Tony whipped around quickly; Gibbs could swear that he saw an instance of fear flash across his face before he gave a huge goofy grin.

"Well hiya." He said. "Hey! Sadeeqaty, we have visitors." The woman stuck her head around the corner, and smiled when she saw the two Gibbs. She walked over and stood next to Tony. "Hello," she said. "You must be our neighbors." Gibbs nodded and stuck his right hand out to the woman. "Jethro Gibbs, and this is my older daughter Kate." The woman took the proffered hand. "Ziva, and this is Tony." Gibbs held out his hand to Tony and Tony awkwardly shook it with his right hand. Kate laughed and stuck out her left to Tony.

"It's so nice to meet you guys, it's awesome to finally have someone my own age around." Kate said smiling widely. "So where did you guys move from?" Tony looked at Ziva, and when he got a nod he said, "New York." Kate gave a groan of jealousy. "I've always wanted to go to New York! Dad over here, can't take us though, 'cause of his job."

Ziva looked at Gibbs. "Oh? What is it that you do?"

"I'm a Special Agent at NCIS. That stands for-"

"Naval Criminal Investigative Services." Tony interrupted, and then blushed a little. "Sorry, its just I've…heard about it before." Gibbs noticed the pause in Tony's sentence.

"So, Mrs. Ziva, what do you do?" Ziva jumped slightly at her new title. "Please call me Ziva, calling me Mrs. makes me feel like my mother. And currently I am unemployed, if know any place that's hiring, please let me know." She smiled slightly. "Anways, it was wonderful to meet you two, but Tony and I should probably try to finish unpacking before it gets dark."

"Why don't we help you out?" Gibbs offered, while Kate nodded. "That would be wonderful!" Ziva said. "Then direct us where to Boss!" Kate said, giving Ziva and Tony a military salute, just like her dad had taught her.

"Here, Kate, you can help me," Tony said as he lifted himself back into the truck. Kate crawled in after him, while Gibbs followed Ziva into the house carrying the box Tony had previously been carrying. Gibbs was surprised to find out that while it looked light, it was very heavy.

"Why don't you grab that box there, and I'll take this one." Tony suggested as he held up a small box. Kate nodded. As they were walking into the house she whistled. The living room was beautiful, even though there was scattered furniture and boxes everywhere. There was a big window that let in the afternoon light and it shone off of the cherry wood floor.

"My room's up the stairs." Tony said, leading the way. Kate followed, taking in everything around her, including the boxes everywhere and random items taken out.

"You guys are Jewish?" Kate asked nodding to the Chanukah sitting on top of a box.

"We kinda are, Sadeeqaty is, I mean Ziva is. But we're more a mixture of Christianity and Judaism." Tony said, his forehead crinkling as he thought about how to describe it. Kate giggled in her mind; he looked so cute when he scrunched up his forehead. _Whoa!_ Kate thought. _Did I really just say that Tony was cute? I haven't even known him for an hour!_

"Kate? Are you coming?" Kate jumped and saw that Tony had already walked into his room, his head sticking outside of the doorway. She nodded and walked quickly into his room.

Her mouth dropped open when she saw the 40 inch TV screen and the floor to ceiling bookshelf full of DVDs. "Holy crap! Do you think that you have enough DVDs?" Tony smirked.

"Yeah, I know it's a lot…It's just that we've moved a lot and DVDs are the only friends that I've taken with me." Tony gave a nonchalant shrug and a goofy smile, but Kate could tell that he was trying to hide something.

"What's in that box?" Kate said, nodding to the box that Tony had carried in.

"Photo documentation of my life," Tony said grinning. Kate cocked an eyebrow in question. "Here, I'll show you."

Tony opened the box and Kate saw a bunch of pictures. Some were in frames; others were loose and still sticky from the tape that had once held them up to a wall. Tony took out the framed pictures and set them onto his desk for Kate to see. The first picture she looked at showed three boys with their arms around each other's shoulders. They were all wearing dirty football gear and grinning from ear-to –ear. The one in the middle was obviously Tony with his goofy grin and twinkling eyes. The next picture showed a little boy giggling in Ziva's arms. Kate smiled at the happiness of the baby and didn't notice the slight strain in Ziva's smile. The next picture was of Tony being lifted up by a group of screaming classmates. Tony was holding up what was obviously the winning game football and grinning like a Cheshire cat. And on went the pictures each depicting a happy moment in Tony's life, sometimes featuring Ziva. The last picture in the lineup was a newspaper clipping about the 'Boy Wonder on the Field' with a big picture of Tony jumping up and grabbing the pigskin for the winning touchdown.

"Wow, Tony! You're really good at football." Kate said finally looking at Tony. He grinned at her, then nodded to wrapped wrist.

"Now you understand why I need to get this thing off my wrist. It's my last year in high school, and even though I'm going to play college I want to play for high school for one last year." Kate nodded, understanding the need to participate in something that you loved. She didn't know what she would do if she wasn't able to play on the tennis team. "You can just put that box over on the bureau for now, I'll have to figure out where I want to put that stuff later," Tony said, gesturing to the box Kate still held. "I think that's everything for now. Thanks for helping out Kate. Maybe we can see each other tomorrow?"

Kate nodded enthusiastically. "We'll definitely be seeing each other tomorrow, when my sister Abby finds out that she wasn't the first to meet the new neighbors she'll drag us back on over here on pain of death with cookies and the standard welcome to the neighborhood greeting. And I'm sure Kelly and Mom will want to meet you, too!" Tony looked at Kate.

"Wait, you have two other sisters? Abby and Kelly? And then your mom?" Kate nodded. "Awesome! I can't wait to meet them; I hope that they're as sweet as you are."

Kate felt a blush creeping across her cheeks, and saw that Tony was also going red around the ears when he realized what he said.

"Er, I mean…I'll show you to the door, I'm sure that Sadeeqaty and your dad and done now." Tony said, ushering Kate back down the stairs to the door where Ziva and Gibbs were saying goodbye. As Kate and Gibbs walked towards their house, Kate turned around and yelled, "See you tomorrow Tony!" Tony smiled and waved.

After Ziva closed the door she turned to Tony. "Tony, do not make me remind you that it would be unwise to get to close to the Gibbses." Tony looked at his Converse.

"Yeah, Ziva, I know. I don't want a repeat of New York."

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**I know, the first chapter is pretty boring, but we need to set the scene so you understand what is going on. Don't worry mayhem and chaos will ensue in the next few chapters.**

**Next chapter: ABBY! Haha, I couldn't go and write a fic with out her!**

**I'll try to update again this weekend, but no promises, because I have to study for three tests in the same class next week, ugh.**

**Please click the magical button below and review! Until Next time!**


	2. Meet the Gibbses

**Heya guys, I'm back…writing this while I'm watching Tron. I know the beginning chapters seem really inane, but I need to set the scene.**

**Also, I'm so sorry that it's been a week, but I was studying for my final and my Ap exams…Please don't kill me! **

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

The door creaked open slowly. "I already know that you're here Abs, no point in sneaking around." Abby winced. She had hoped that her dad wouldn't notice that she was 10 minutes past curfew. A light clicked on illuminating her father sitting in his favorite armchair.

"Hi daddy!" Abby giggled nervously. Another light clicked on showing her mother sitting on the other armchair cradling Kelly. "And mommy…"

"Abigail Perrette Gibbs. When we set your curfew we were very lenient, we trusted you to obey us. Since this is the first time that you've ever broken your curfew we will let you by with a warning, however, break it again and there will consequences." Abby nodded tearfully at her father. "You should know that Kelly was distraught when you didn't come home to say good night to her."

A tear slid out of her eye. "I'm so sorry; I promise it won't happen again." Shannon smiled slightly, and beckoned Abby over.

"Why don't you put Kelly to bed, I'm sure that would make her happy." Abby nodded and carefully picked up her little sister.

"Five more minutes Abby…..ABBY!" Kelly shot up in her arms causing Abby to almost drop the five year old.

"Hi sweetie, sorry I wasn't here earlier." Kelly shrugged it off and snuggled closer into Abby's arms, she knew she was forgiven. After Abby laid the sleeping girl into bed, she herself went into her room to find Kate lounging on her bed.

"So, what have your wardens sentenced you to?" Abby smiled at her older sister and plopped down beside her. "I just got a warning for now, next time I'm screwed." Kate nodded wisely, the pro of being screwed for breaking curfew.

"Well ya missed out while you were at Tim's house." Abby perked up. She nodded her head encouragingly at Kate to continue. "We got new neighbors, Tony and Ziva. You know that I think back I never did catch their last name, anywho, Ziva's soooo beautiful. She has this long dark hair and her eyes are so pretty!" Kate left off, knowing the suspense was going to kill her little sister.

"And Tony?" Abby asked bouncing up and down.

"Ugh, he's really fat and has really greasy hair and is covered in zits!" Abby grimaced. Kate burst out laughing. "I'm just kidding. Tony's actually pretty cute…you'll see for yourself tomorrow, that is if you want to go and meet him."

"Hey, Sadeeqaty, Kate told me yesterday that her mom and sisters would probably stop by sometime to meet us. I think Kate and Gibbs will come too." Tony said looking at Ziva sitting across the table from him.

"What!" Ziva shrieked. "You tell me this now? They might come over at any minute and I am sweaty and disgusting! I look like I walked out of a sheep pen!"

Tony sighed as Ziva ran to her bedroom. "Its pig sty, Sadeeqaty, pig sty." Tony finished eating his omelet while reading the newspaper. Her heard the shower turn on and hoped that the Gibbses wouldn't come over till Ziva was done, otherwise she would be livid and most likely kill him with a paperclip. He rubbed his throat unconsciously as he put his plate into the dishwasher; he was rather fond of it keeping his head connected to his shoulders.

He took the stairs two at a time and quickly walked into his room. He opened a box sitting on the floor and rustled through the shirts inside, trying to find one that wasn't wrinkled and would leave a good impression when he met the rest of the Gibbses, and also maybe impress Kate. _She's pretty cute…Wait, what am I thinking? Kate would never fall for a guy like me, especially if she knew my history._ Tony paused and leaned back.

Would any of the Gibbses accept him if they knew that trouble always followed him, in the form of his father and his money and contacts? Senior had come so close to killing Ziva and taking Tony back. Tony shuddered at the memory. His best friend, Zak, had been assaulted by one of Senior's thugs and had to be put into a medically induced coma to help him heal from all his injuries.

Tony sighed as he began rifling through the shirts again. He found a soft blue button up when the door bell rang. He quickly shrugged the shirt on and did a couple of buttons. He took a quick glance in the mirror and tried to smooth his fly away hair down.

He flew down the stairs and took a deep breath before opening the door.

"Welcome to the neighborhood!" He heard yelled at him by a young girl with red hair and an older girl with black hair. HE blinked as a basket of home-made goodies was stuffed in his arms and he was unceremoniously shoved out of the way by the black haired girl.

"Wooooow, I didn't know this house was that fancy on the inside! You guys are really good at interior decorating!"

"Uh…" Tony couldn't think of anything to say as three other Gibbs' walked into the house while the woman looked on ruefully.

"Sorry about that, they're all pretty nosy, there's no way to physically stop them. I'm Shannon Gibbs, by the way." She held out her hand and laughed cheerily when she saw Tony struggling to hold the basket and shake her hand with one arm in a brace. "Here, I'll take that for you." Shannon grabbed the basket and walked into the house with a small smile as Tony stepped out of the way.

The black haired girl bounced (yes bounced) into Tony's vision. "So you're Tony? Wooow, Kate was right, you are pretty cute, do you have a girlfriend? Do you work out?"

"Abs." Gibbs cut in roughly. Tony tried to hide his creeping blush and noticed that Kate was doing the same.

"Tony? Who was that at the door?" Ziva asked as she walked out of her bedroom. "Oh! Hello, you must be the other tenth of the Gibbs family."

"It's half, Sadeeqaty, other _half_ of the family." Tony shook his head at Ziva's failure to understand Americanisms.

"Yeah. Ziver, I'd like you to meet my wife Shannon and my other daughters, Abby and Kelly." Gibbs said stepping up to plate as he gestured to each member he introduced. Ziva stepped forward and shook hands with each of them and crouched down to be on eye level when she reached Kelly.

"My, you are such a beautiful young lady, Miss Kelly. I remember when Tony was your age. He was quite the trouble maker." Tony raised his eyebrows slightly at Ziva's lie. When he was that age he was trying to be as far away from his father as he possibly could, preferably not in the same room. Tony, however, was most often not very successfully and on multiple occasions ended up in the hospital with Ziva spilling lies about how he got the bruises and lacerations from falling out of a tree. HE shook his head in an attempt to get rid of the unbidden memories and he was able to catch the end of the conversation the adult Gibbses and Ziva were having.

"…love to come over for dinner, is that alright with you Tony?" Ziva asked him. Both he and Gibbs noticed the concerned look in her eyes when she looked at Tony.

"What? Oh, yeah, that sounds great!" Tony said. Ziva turned back to Shannon.

"What time should we come over? And what should we bring?" Shannon asked if Ziva might possibly bring some appetizers and to come over at seven and then quickly ushered her family out of the house.

Ziva turned to Tony as she shut the door. "Are you sure we should do this? I could say that you came down with a stomach bug and I wanted to care for you."

Tony shook his head. "Nah, we should see how it pans out, besides, how much trouble can we get into with a federal agent there?" Ziva shook her head as Tony ran back up the stairs.

"Would you like that list chronologically or alphabetically?" She muttered as she wandered into the kitchen wondering what she could possibly make for appetizers.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**Still doing intro junk, but don't worry, the juicy bits may just start next chapter.**

**After all Tony did say the magic words that always lead to trouble, didn't he? HAHA! We will just have to see Mon frère. **

**Please feed the poor starving author by reviewing! Much appreciated!**

**(Also, if you're curious, I got a 94 on my final exam! So kiddies, studying is a very effective tool to receiving good grades in your classes!)**


	3. Trouble at the grill

There was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it!" Abby yelled as she flew towards the door and wrenched it open. "Hiya!" She practically yelled at Ziva and Tony. Seeing that Ziva was laden with her appetizers, she instead threw her arms around Tony. Tony froze beneath her.

"Abby! Get off the poor boy; he hasn't known you for a day." Shannon Gibbs chastised her daughter. Abby let go ruefully. She smiled hugely at Tony. "I'm not going to say sorry; Daddy says that it's a sign of weakness!" Tony smirked at Abby.

"If you said sorry, I'd probably think that something was wrong with you." Abby frowned up at him. Tony quickly backtracked. "I-I mean, you just don't seem like the kind of person who would apologize for a hug…Anyways, its fine if you want to hug me I'm fine with it, just don't expect me to hug you back."

Abby gave him another huge smile and hug before slowly retreating a safe distance to let the other Gibbs women say hello.

Shannon gave Tony a quick and warm hug before leading Ziva into the kitchen and showing her where to put her appetizers. Kelly launched herself at Tony as soon as he was free. He grunted and stumbled back.

"Kelly! Don't knock him over!" Kate said as she emerged from the back door. Tony smiled at Kate as he picked Kelly up and swung her onto his hip.

"It's fine Katie, nothing to worry about." Tony said, giving her a big smile.

"Don't call me 'Katie'." She snarled at him. On the inside Tony wanted to turn tail and run away as fast as possible, however, he just smiled bigger and laughed.

"Whatever you say princess." Kate growled and stalked off into the kitchen to help her mother and Ziva. Kelly and Abby were both staring at him, wide-eyed. "What?" Tony asked self-consciously.

"No one _ever_ stand up to Kate when she's like that except Mommy and Daddy!" Kelly exclaimed, her eyes filled with awe. Tony rubbed his neck with his free hand. A boy about Abby's age with mousy brown hair walked in.

"Uh, Abby? Your Mom said that dinner was ready and that you should come outside." Abby smiled indulgently at the boy and intertwined her fingers with his.

"Oh! Tony, this is Tim McGee." Both boys reached out their free hands and shook.

"Nice to meet you…McGoo."

"Tony!"Abby cried out, trying to stifle a laugh as she whacked his arm. Tony didn't try to stifle his laugh and was all out guffawing with Kelly's higher pitched voice joining in.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Tony said, immediately sobering up when he saw Abby's glare. She 'hmphed' and flounced out the backdoor with McGee in tow.

"You hungry Kels?" The little girl in question nodded enthusiastically. Tony looked at her doubtfully. "Noooo, I don't think you are. We should just leave the food for the hungry people."

"Tony!" Kelly exclaimed laughing. "I _am_ hungry!" Tony finally conceded after a few moments pondering.

"Alright, I _guess _you can eat." He carried the little girl out the back door and they were both met with the heavenly smell of Gibbs' BarBQ. Tony set the girl down carefully and she ran quickly over to attach herself to her father's pant leg. Gibbs looked down at his youngest daughter and smiled, one reserved only for his family. _So that's what a real Dad looks like,_ Tony thought wistfully. He now regretted coming to the dinner. It was meant for family, a family he had no part in.

"Tony? Are you not going to get any dinner?' Ziva asked looking at him concerned. Tony jumped out of his thoughts and nodded quickly before walking over to the picnic table holding all the food. He got a small helping of everything. He looked around before he grabbed an empty seat next to Kate.

"You gonna try Sadeeqaty's matza balls?" Kate looked at Tony.

"I'm not sure as to whether I'm going to like Jewish food." She froze when she realized that what she said Tony could take as an insult. "I mean-"

"Nah, its fine, I know what you mean. I was skeptical at first too. But matza balls are one of the better appetizers Sadeeqaty has made. She's a very experimental cook." When Kate still looked skeptical Tony said, "Just try a little bit, if you don't like it, you won't hurt our feelings."

Kate looked at Tony before she took a little nibble and her face broke into a smile. She chewed and swallowed. "This is really good!" She began devouring the rest of the matza balls on her plate. She didn't notice how Tony wasn't eating anything, merely pushing his food around on his plate, making it seem like he had eaten.

Tony stayed quiet for a long time; instead he listened to the conversations of everyone else. He felt something pulling on his sleeve and was shocked to see Kelly giving him a puppy dog look. He leaned down.

"What is it sweetie? Did you need something?" Kelly nodded and pointed to his lap. "You want to sit in my lap?" Kelly nodded. He smiled and lifted her up. She snuggled her head into his chest and was soon sleeping, snoring sweetly. Tony smiled and leaned his head against tree his chair was in front off. Soon he too was dozing, his arms wrapped protectively around Kelly.

Shannon poked Gibbs and Ziva and nodded her head towards the pair. "Those two could be siblings, couldn't they?" Gibbs nodded his agreement, as did Ziva, albeit reluctantly. A frown creased the Israeli's face briefly before she hid it behind a smile as Kate engaged her in conversation.

Shannon got up and tapped Tony lightly on the shoulder. He jumped and nearly lost his grip on the little girl. She smiled. "If you don't mind, would you take her up to her bed?" Tony nodded. "It's the second room on the right, upstairs."

Tony carefully lifted up the little girl and carried her into the house. Almost as soon as he walked in the house, a man wielding a gun burst into the backyard. The group froze.

"Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. So this is your family? Good, that makes my job easier!" The man began laughing, keeping the gun trained on Shannon.

"Who are you, what do you want!" Kate burst out. The man turned his gun onto her and she gulped.

"That's simple my dear little Gibbs, I want revenge on your father for taking away my brother, my only family, I'll take away his family." Gibbs tried moving towards the knife on the side of the grill. "Ah ah, I wouldn't do that, unless you want to say goodbye to your daughter right now." The man moved closer to Kate, always keeping the gun poised over her heart.

Tony heard Kate shouting as he laid Kelly in the bed. Kelly stirred. "Kels, can you promise me something?" The little girl looked up at him blearily and nodded. "No matter what happens, stay in this room until your mom, dad or I come into this room. Don't open the door to anyone else. When I leave I want you to lock this door and hide."

The sleep was gone from Kelly's eyes and she nodded fearfully. Tony leaned over and kissed her forehead. "Be careful, Squirt." He quickly left the room and waited at the top of the stairs until he heard the click of a lock. He tread carefully down the stairs and slid along the wall until he reached the back door. He peeked out the window and saw a man with crazed eyes waving the gun at the family, at Kate.

Tony froze and quickly thought of a plan. Improvise. With a deep breath he burst out the door and slammed into the gunman's arm. The man was able to hold onto the gun and he slammed it into the back of Tony's head. Tony ignored the pain and black spots and grabbed for the gun. When he realized that he would be unable to take the gun out of the man's hand he punched the man's elbow.

With a yell from the gunman, the gun flew into a bush. "You bastard!" The man screamed. He grabbed Tony by the throat and slammed him into the paneling of the house. Tony scrabbled at the hands suspending him a foot above the ground. Very quickly his movements her slowing when he didn't get any air into his lungs. His arms fell to his sides as his vision began to go black. The last thing her heard was someone scream as everything faded to nothing.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**That scene was soooo intense to write! I hope you guys liked it, I'm already starting to write the next chapter…so it should be up in the next couple of days.**

**Finally some action! Whew…I've been waiting to write this out!The cliffhanger sucks, I know, however it's necessary. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. All Okay?

**Hello all! I am soooo sorry that I didn't post for such a long time. My muse curled up in a little hole and tried to dry up. I was able to finally pull him out of his funk (which involved several candy bars and a promise to go to HP7 part 2) and give me some more to write with.**

**Disclaimer: ME no owny!**

**Her ya goess! **

As soon as Tony burst out the door Gibbs moved into action. He spun around and grabbed the gun he had hidden in the drawer of the grill. He turned back around and saw Tony struggling against the man's hands choking him to death. Kate screamed when Tony fell back, lifeless. Gibbs ran up and slammed the butt of his gun into the man's skull. The gunman let go of Tony –who fell into a heap on the ground—and slid down to the ground, leaning against the wall unconscious.

"Kate, call the police and an ambulance!" He yelled. Kate sprang into action running into the house for the phone. Shannon followed to grab the handcuffs in the safe.

Ziva ran towards Tony, fear in her eyes. Gibbs checked to make sure the gunman was out and then felt for Tony's pulse. There was none.

"He doesn't have a pulse and he's not breathing." Gibbs growled as he began doing chest compressions. When he paused Ziva plugged Tony's nose and began pushing air into his lungs. After a minute Tony sucked in a choking breath and his eyes began to flutter open. He mumbled something.

"Stay quiet Tony, you need to be checked under by the paramedics." Ziva said with a sigh of relief. Tony was okay. He ignored her command and spoke again.

"K-kel-ly" he stuttered out, his voice harsh and cracking between the syllables. Shannon, who had just handed the cuffs to Gibbs, ran back into the house to get her youngest daughter. Kate ran back out with the phone still in her hand. She needed to know that Tony was okay. _He had been so pale!_

She saw Tony leaning heavily against Ziva, blinking lethargically. "Is…is Tony okay?" She asked hesitantly. Tony looked up slowly at Kate.

"'M…fiiiiine…..Katie!" Tony slurred. Ziva looked down at Tony, worried.

"Tony, do you have a concussion?" Tony looked blearily at Ziva and nodded his head. He winced and quickly stopped. Ziva sighed and made a mental note for the paramedics. She put a soothing hand on Tony's brow and noticed that he was shaking slightly.

Kate impulsively grabbed Tony's hand and whispered, "Thank you…you saved my life, and my family's life." Tony's bright green eyes bore into hers and she knew that he would do it again. The whining of an ambulance was now in the driveway. It shut off and they could hear the thudding of footsteps coming around the side of the yard.

The two paramedics took in the sight in the backyard. Abby and Tim were still sitting at the picnic table holding onto each other. Gibbs was standing watch over the gunman and Tony. Kate was holding onto Tony's hand, whose head was lolling in Ziva's lap. Shannon appeared through the screen door holding Kelly tightly in her arms.

"Err…We got a call that someone was injured?" The younger paramedic said, breaking the silence.

"Yes, Tony here has a concussion and was choked so much so that he…he died for a minute. He was not breathing and did not have a pulse for about a minute." Ziva said. Both Kate and Shannon gave a cry of shock when they heard that Tony had died, _had actually been dead_ for a minute. They thought he had only lost consciousness. Kate squeezed Tony's hand even harder and jumped when he squeezed back lightly.

The paramedics reached over to lift Tony onto the gurney. He began struggling. "Don't want to go…to hospital."

The older paramedic smiled ruefully. "Sorry kid, but we need to make sure that you're okay."

After more struggling from Tony and soothing words from Ziva, a kiss on the cheek from Kate made him finally stop struggling. He was loaded into the ambulance and it flew away, with Ziva with him. Kate turned towards Gibbs and he threw the car keys towards her. She grabbed them out of the air and sped off towards the hospital.

Upon arrival (and after breaking about fifty traffic laws) she rushed into the waiting room and saw Ziva pacing. Several families looked slightly worried at her mumbling and gesticulating form.

"Z-ziva? Is Tony okay?" Ziva spun around on her and her murderous expression softened when she saw the abject worry in Kate's eyes.

"I…I do not know anything."

Kate looked at Ziva with sad eyes and pulled her towards an empty corner of the room. An hour later and Gibbs, Shannon, Kelly, Abby and Tim appeared. On seeing their older sister, Abby and Kelly threw themselves into Kate's arms.

A doctor walked into the room. "Family of Anthony Di—" Ziva jumped up and cut the doctor off.

"Is he alright? What took so long? Where is he?" Kate put a calming hand on Ziva's arm. She could feel the tight muscles of the Israeli's arms.

"Calm down, Ziva. Let the doctor answer first before you ask more questions." She said softly. She turned to the doctor with imploring eyes.

He cleared his throat and began. "Your son will be fine. He suffered a mild concussion and some bruising around his throat. Otherwise he is fine. As to the hold up, there was a pretty bad car accident and there were a lot of people severely injured that needed to be taken care of first. Your son wasn't in a critical condition, so he was towards the back of the line. If you would like to see him you can come with me." The doctor turned on his heel and led the parade of Gibbses and Ziva towards a room where Tony occupied one of the three beds in the room.

He looked peaceful lying in the bed. Ziva sat down in a chair near his bed and took hold of his hand.

"Call me if you need anything," the doctor said before leaving the room.

Tony opened his eyes blearily. Ziva immediately began talking to him, in German, so that the Gibbs could (hopefully) not understand what she said.

"Bist du ok?"(Are you ok?) At Tony's nod she continued. "Bist du blod? Du warst tot fur eine minute! Alles war gut heir aber du mustet der blode superheld spielen! Ich Konnst nicht leben mit auch dir! Du bist meiner alles! Wo sollte ich gehen wenn du tot bist, nah? Dennkt dran du blodes held!" (Are you stupid? You were dead for a minute! Everything was good here, but you had to play the stupid super hero! I can't live without you! You are my everything! Where would I go when you are dead, huh? Think about it you stupid hero!)

Tony sighed. The Gibbses looked beyond confusion.

"I did think Sadeeqaty. If I hadn't been the stupid hero, you guys might be dead. I don't know where I would go if _you_ were dead either. How do you think I've been able to go this far after everything that's happened?" He said.

"What's happened?" Abby chirped. Tony jerked in the bed, noticing the family for the first time.

"N-nothing. I'm glad you guys are okay." There was a sniffle from Shannon as she put Kelly down.

"I don't know how to thank you Tony. You saved my family; we are in your debt." She said, taking hold of Gibbs' hand. Tony waved it away.

"You guys don't owe me anything. I'm just glad no one else was hurt." There was a tug on the side of the bed and Tony looked over to see Kelly trying to climb up.

"Kelly!" Shannon admonished, moving to pick her up.

"It's fine Mrs. Gibbs, you can put her up here." Tony said. Shannon complied and Kelly immediately snuggled up to Tony. He wrapped his arm around her and drifted off into a peaceful slumber. The family all conversed in whispers. Kate sat down in the other chair and put her hand on his arm. Tony unconsciously leaned into the touch and Kate rubbed small circles into his arm.

**Yay! Everyone's okay and they all lived happily ever after! Haha, just pullin' your tails! Hopefully I'll update soon! **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_**My author needs reviews to survive! Same here actually….**_

**In case you were wondering, that was my muse…he's a total butt head.**


End file.
